Eye of Ra
|released = 14.1.0 |lethality = 75 |rateoffire = 33 |capacity = 60 |mobility pc = 85 |cost = 260 (180 during sale) 20 per upgrade as of 15.7.0 obtained in winner or super chest |attribute = (hidden) |theme = Ancient Egyptian Themed }} The is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 14.1.0 update. Description It is an Egyptian themed charge shot weapon. It shoots a yellow projectile with its damage depending on how long the player charges. It can inflict the Burning attribute on monsters and enemy players. At max Efficiency, it is capable of killing players at half charge. Its capacity is moderate, with surprisingly high mobility for a Heavy weapon. Appearance It has a similar appearance to most of the weapons from the Exoskeleton Set (although this is Egyptian themed). It has a golden base with two golden arms containing gems at the top, and a large one embedded in the middle arc, which is mounted on the player's back. The scroll is written in Egyptian hieroglyphics on papyrus and rolled with two black/golden rods on the top and bottom. The player holds a scroll in his/her hands and the Eye of Ra charges from the diamond at the top to the two gems on the arms. Combat The main weapon which charges its shots is mounted on the back of the player. The scroll which acts as its ammo is held by both of the player's hands. While charging, the two arms with the gems on them spin and direct the energy to the big gem on the top of the weapon's middle arc. When releasing the charge, the two arms with the gems spin the other way. The weapon holds 60 ammo and when spawning, the player is given two extra magazines. The projectile the weapon shoots has the ability to inflict the Burning attribute and it also has area damage, though it isn't listed in the Armory. When reloading, the player closes the scroll, drops it then grabs another closed scroll and opens it. The arms with the gems contract and bend backwards, the big gem on the middle arc spins while reloading. Once the player grabs the new scroll, the arms bend back to its original position and the middle arc spins again. Strategy This weapon deals a devastating amount of damage, has high mobility and capacity, and a low fire rate. At half charge, it can one shot. Tips * It has the highest mobility of all the heavy weapons, which gives its users a speed advantage against the other low mobility heavy weapons like the Big Buddy (PG3D). * Take cover when charging, or else you may be killed while charging. * It is very easy to dodge, so use it in hallways or close range maps. ** It is also has Area Damage, not just Charge Shot and Burning. * Use this like you would with the Charge Cannon, as this is essentially an upgraded form of it. * Unlike most other Charge Shot weapons, this weapon’s projectile comes from the top of the screen. Use this to your advantage when peeking over hills. * It takes 15 out of the 60 capacity to charge it fully. ** The duration and damage of the Burning depends on the charge amount. * Take note that it is not always a 1 hit kill when completely charged. ** However, the Burning effect will always take out the opponent if it is fully charged. Counters * Pick off its user(s) from a long range with a Sniper or a long range weapon. * Stay away from close combat and tight corridors, as you may be an easy target. * Dodge bullets by jumping, as it is hard to hit a player who is jumping with a charge shot weapon. * Its projectiles are noticeable in long range, allowing you time allowance to dodge them. * Be aware when he/she charges his shot, his/her projectile will release upon death. If you want to attack its users while they are charging, it is the best practice to do it from behind. Recommended Maps * Silent School * Classic Pool Equipment Setups A rapid fire weapon to finish off weakened opponents. Equip a Sniper rifle to take out opponents from long distance. Changelog 14.1.0 * Initial release. 15.8.0 * The weapon was removed. 15.9.0 * The weapon was added back. 16.5.0 * The Eye of Ra was removed from the Armory Trivia * The weapon's name refers to a being in ancient Egyptian mythology; the Eye of Ra. It is an entity which is an extension of the Egyptian sun god, Ra's power that defends the god from his enemies. * This, and the Anime Scythe are the only 2 Non-Champion grade weapons that can be bought in the armory. Despite this, the Hedgehog was also a weapon but was later changed to a weapon. * It is tied with the Dragon King and Ice Club for the highest mobility Heavy weapon in the game. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Charge Shot Category:Burning Category:Themed Category:Rentable Weapons Category:Single Shots Category:Event Chest Category:Super Chest Category:Removed Category:Mythical